10 Momentos
by Rey-San
Summary: Pein x Konan 10 Drabbers Pein x Konan. Momento 3: Soplando Review Onegai
1. Chapter 1

Pues aquí con otra de mis historia D ahora con un Pein x Konan **[Spoiler Manga 363/364 **Pues es un conjunto de Drabber así que haré cuanta historia se me ocurra de ellos dos xD hasta cansarme 3 pues la verdad tengo en mente muchas pero no para una sola historia entonces haré 10 Momento Pein x Konan.

**Dedicatoria:** Pein x Konan FC, Fans Pein x Konan, naery, Nami-chan, maniki, mariaafp, mafeshia, Bax, Shinku-san, Hokage-sakura… y toda esa gente de NU xD. También a la gente que lea mi FF -

**oooooo**

**Momento 1: **Delicada Flor…

Ella respiraba agitadamente, el siempre la había subestimaba… siempre la sobreprotegía, y ella cansada de estar ahí parada diciendo cosas que a el no le importaba…

-Pero Pein…

-¡¡NO es NO!!

Como odiaba que siempre la tuviera encerrada… ella no podía hacer nada… se sentía inútil, solo estaba el ahí, frente a ella con su típica cara seria y ella ahí tan patética mirándolo y suplicándole que le dejara hacer algo.

-¿Por qué, Pein? –Decía un tanto decepcionada y triste, no le gustaba ser un estorbo y menos para una organización tan peligrosa como Akatsuki.

-…-No dijo nada, simplemente se giró y caminaba ignorando complemente el estado en que se encontraba Konan.

Konan se abrazó a ella misma, bajo su cabeza y cierto aire de melancolía la invadía. Era cierto, definitivamente ella no era débil, pero Pein no la dejaba brillar, _¿No confiaba en ella?_ Fue la pregunta que la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Pein siguió caminando… y paró al escuchar una gota caer al piso. _¿Esta llorando?_ –Pensó. Giro para verla, su cara no se notaba, por que sus cabellos la tapaban pero se podía deducir que no esta sonriendo, pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro y caían bruscamente en el frió piso.

-Konan…-Dijo con voz cortante, acercándose a ella.

-...- Ella ahora no habla, solo se repetía en su subconsciente… _"Que patética soy…"_

-Konan…- Dijo ya el frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Ella levanto su cabeza y se encontró con esa mirada penetrante y fría, la cual muy en el fondo le gustaba, ya había dejado de llorar, solo habían sido unas pocas lágrimas pero noto mucho acercamiento por parte de su líder, que un sonrojo inevitable se noto visiblemente en sus mejillas.

-Pein… -Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Konan… no hagas las cosas más difíciles…

-Pero…-Dijo ella sabia que era inútil seguir con aquella "discusión" pero su orgullo podía más que su razón.

-…- Pein agarró bruscamente sus dos delicados brazos con sus manos, haciendo que ella se extrañase y se sonrojará mucho más. Pein la obligo a que le miraré fijamente acercándola a el. –Si te mandó a cualquiera de esas misiones… -Konan se imaginaba lo peor.-corro el riesgo de que…-con estas palabras ella pensó_. ¿De que fallará? _Definitivamente no confiaba en ella.-algún imbecil te haga daño…-Terminó de decir soltándola y dedicándole una calida sonrisa.

Konan se quedó quieta, pensando en aquellas palabras que la habían tranquilizado y en cierto modo alegrado…_"algún imbecil te haga daño…"_ En realidad ¿El se preocupada por ella? Solo se limito a decir…

-Gracias Pein… -Dijo ella alegre. –Pero… Pein, no soy tan débil… tienes que confiar mas en tus compañeros.

-No es que no confié en ti…-Dijo ya girándose para ir. –Simplemente tengo miedo que lastimen a mi delicada flor… -y caminó ya para ir y dejar a Konan confundida, sorprendida y nuevamente más ruborizada.

_¿Su Flor?_ Desde cuando ella era parte de **su** propiedad… Pein era extraño, pero no podía negarlo, le gustaba esa sobreprotección que tenia para con ella. No tanto que la protegiera si no la razón por la cual lo hacia.

**oooooo**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si 3… y saben que me alegra mas… xD que me dejen un hermoso y bello review xDxD Claro solo si les gusto… o alguna sugerencia… pues lo hice con toda la ortografía que Word puedo darme xD.

Gracias D por leerlo recuerden son 10 momento Pein x Konan y puede que el ultimo termine siendo Lemon xD solo si mis lectores quiere D


	2. Chapter 2

Espero no haber tardo en actualizar aunque solo recibí 2 review, pero la verdad se me vienen muchas historias de esta extraña, pero peligro y linda pareja. (Aunque para mi, el Yahiko x Konan es su versión en Chibi :3)

**Dedicatoria:** Pein x Konan FC, Fans Pein x Konan, naery, Nami-chan, maniki, mariaafp, mafeshia, Bax, Shinku-san, Hokage-sakura… y toda esa gente de NU xD. También a la gente que lea mi FF :D

**oooooo**

**Momento 2:** Tercos.

Era el colmo…

_-Maldito Pein…_

No solo estaba, cansada… agotada… desesperada, sino además, tenia que ver al "grandísimo" líder sentado ahí haciendo… NADA.

_-Maldito desgraciado…_ -volvió a susurrar mientras estaba parada encima del edificio más alto, vigilando toda la villa. Eso no era problema para ella, una excelente kunoichi… ¿Solo vigilar? Eso era como tomar agua… Claro! Vigilar era fácil… si no le tocaba vigilar a ELLA SOLA TODA UNA VILLA DURANTE 5 DÍAS SIN DESCANSAR!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué? Por que al bastardo de Pein se le dio por tomarse 5 días libre.

_-Maldito sin corazón…_-Oh si… Pein la había hecho enojar y lo peor era que el sabia. El solo estaba ahí al lado de ella en el techo sentado, observándola.

-¿Estas cansada? –Dijo el, con cierto aire de ironía y casi burlándose de ella.

_-Es que acaso… ¿No es obvio?-_Decía su mente maldiciéndolo, voltio a mirarle y con una sonrisa visiblemente falsa le respondió. –No Pein, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues… llevas 3 días ahí, me imagino que debes estar cansada.

-Fíjate que **NO** lo estoy.-Dijo girando su cabeza a otra parte que no fuera Pein.

-Pues… Fíjate que **SI** lo estas.-Dijo Pein sonriendo burlonamente. Como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-¡Que NO!

-Que si.

-¡Que NO!

-Que si.

Así siguieron un par de minutos más, todos dos orgullosos… ninguno se rendía.

_-No voy a caer en tu juego Pein._ -¡Que NO!

_-Puedo seguir así TODO el día._ –Que si.

Konan no soporto más y giro caminando hacía donde Pein acercándosele y diciéndole. (Tratando de no gritarle cosas alusivas a su madre).

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Pein?

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo alzando una ceja. (Konan interpretando como señal de desafío)

-¿Desde cuanto una pregunta se responde con una pregunta?

-Desde que tu me acabas de responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta. –Dijo Pein sonriéndole. Ella no se iba a rendir.

-Tú también me respondiste la pregunta con una pregunta. –Mirada desafiante por parte de Konan.

-Pero tú fuiste la que me preguntaste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre que la pregunta se responde con una pregunta.

-No, yo te pregunte que a donde querías llegar con esto. –Konan se estaba irritando.

-Si pero tu después me preguntaste.

-¿¡Sobre QUE!? –Dijo Konan ya agarrándolo por el cuello del traje negro.

-Sobre la pregunta que se responde con una pregunta. –Dijo mirando directamente a Konan.

Konan lo soltó, es cierto… le había ganado pero su orgullo valía oro, así que se giro y siguió con la tarea de vigilar la aldea.

-¿Te enojaste? –Pregunta estupida por parte de Pein.

-…-Konan no respondió.

-¿Konan? –La estaba provocando.

-…-

-¿Konan? –Dijo ya por fin parándose y despegando su genial trasero el techo.

-…-

-¿Konan? –Ya tocándole el hombro para ver si reaccionaba, Konan estaba tan cansada que se dejo llevar por el mismo cansancio cayéndose, Pein en un acto rápido la giro hacia el, haciendo que ella quedará apoyada en el. Konan se sonrojó y lo miro extrañado.

-Pein yo… -Trato de decir pero Pein la interrumpió.

-¿Estas cansada? –Le pregunto nuevamente, Konan lo hubiera levantado a puño (dar una buena tunda), si ella no se sintiera tan debilitada y cómoda en el pecho de Pein. Pero aun así tuvo el descaro de responderle…

-Acaso no es obvio…

-…-Pein levanto una ceja.

-No lo estoy. –Dijo Orgullosa aun apoyada en Pein.

-Bueno te creo, sabes… esto de vigilar es muy fácil y parece que para ti 5 días no son nada.

_-Oh no…_ -Pensó Konan amargamente.

-Hasta deberías vigilar no se… unos… ¿7 días?

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

-Tranquila es broma. -sonrió. –Solo me gusta verte enojada.

-¿Eh?

-Pues si, no se… te vez mas linda.-Dijo ya abrasando a Konan y cargándola. Ella sonrojó.

-¿Qué… qué… qué haces? –Dijo nerviosa.

-Te voy a llevar adentro para que descanses. –Dijo ya dando saltando por los techo para llegar hacia su "casa" por decirlo así. Konan se aferró a el para que molestarse, Pein podía ser odioso pero no estaba de mal que el la cargará de vez en cuento.

**oooooo**

Pues no se… O.ó tengo la sensación de que este Cap me salio largo O.O

Siento no actualizar antes TT pero solo resiví dos review -0- bueno no importa… me gusta escribir D y pues el ultimo momento será Lemon

**Contestando Review:**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**Me alegra que te guste la historia la verdad soy una gran Fan tuya D adoro tus historia y pues te debo un Lemon NejiTen por que … la Historia de Neji Timido la borré TT aré un Lemon NejiTen especialmente para ti, espero que me perdones.

**Tenshi Asura Aoi**Me encanta tus historia PeinxKonan (Sobretodo el Lemon ) Me alegra q te guste y que ojala te guste este Cap

Review Onegai!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber tarda tanto para actualizar… no me acordaba de mi contraseña U Ahora es cuando todos me miran con odio y pensando: Que patética… Bueno XDDD… Aquí el Capitulo Número 3

Siento haber tarda tanto para actualizar… no me acordaba de mi contraseña U Ahora es cuando todos me miran con odio y pensando: Que patética… Bueno XDDD… Aquí el Capitulo Número 3! O.ó Recuerden el Ultimo es un Lindo y Delicioso Lemon :B (XD)

**Dedicatoria:** Pein x Konan FC, Fans Pein x Konan, naery, Nami-chan, maniki, mariaafp, mafeshia, Bax, Shinku-san, Hokage-sakura… y toda esa gente de NU xD. También a la gente que lea mi FF :D

**oooooo**

**Momento 3:** Soplando.

_Ella en verdad era muy bella… Siempre lo ha sido… _

Pein había llevado a Konan a su cuarto para poder recostarla, sabia que ella estaba muy cansada y además a el no le molestaba mirarla así tan indefensa, dormida ahí en su cama.

-Debo estar loco. –Dijo acercándose a la cama mientras se sentaba en el borde de esta. –No puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer. –Decía mientras su rostro se acerca a el de Konan, sentía su respiración, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, no que el recordará. Su Cabeza se fue a dirección de su odio derecho, preparo sus pulmones para hacer algo que estupidamente había pensado… y… soplo la oreja de Konan.

_Risitas_

Fue lo único que puedo oír de Konan, no se había despertado pero ahora su cara tenia una gran sonrisa acompañada por un leve sonrojo.

-Muy Inocente. –Dijo Pein mientras notaba como la parte superior de la blusa de Konan estaba ligeramente abierta.-Tal vez si… -Ahora había acercado su cara a la parte donde el pecho de Konan estaba un poco descubierto y volvió a soplar.

_Más Risitas_

Konan parecía estar disfrutando aquellas ligeras y muy suaves cosquillas que Pein le hacia con solo soplarle. Pein quiso probar otro lugar débil de Konan para soplarle… pero era un lugar muy atrevido de su parte… pero no lastimaría a nadie de todas maneras… Konan seguida dormida.

Suavemente quito las sabanas que cubrían a Konan y puso su mirada en su pantalón, con delicadeza se lo quito, deslizándolo suavemente por las piernas de Konan, Puso su miraba nuevamente en la parte intima de Konan la cual seguía cubierta por un interior muy fino. Sabía que si lo quitaba Konan probablemente despertaría, matándolo y acusándolo de violador o algo así. Así que simplemente acerco su rostro a esa parte tan delicada y volvió a soplar.

_¡Pein!_

Escuchó asustado, su hora final había llegado, con mucho miedo levantó su rostro para mirar la cara de Konan pero para su sorpresa, seguida dormida… -_Pero… ¿Cómo? _Se Preguntaba mentalmente el mientras veía a Konan Supremamente roja. ¿Estaría Soñando con el? Y si es así ¿Qué clase de sueño estaría teniendo?

Pein parpadeo confundido.

-Será mejor que la deje dormir parece estar disfrutando el sueño. –Dijo, ya parándose y volviéndole a poner el pantalón a Konan y cubriéndola con la sabana. –Pero… Puedo tomar un poco de provecho de esta situación. –Dijo Perversamente Pein mientras acerco su odio y le dijo delicadamente a Konan en su sueño.

-y… ¿Qué tal lo hago?

-_Muy…muy… bien._ –Dijo Konan entre sueño mientras sonrojaba aun más y dejaba a Pein totalmente satisfecho.

**oooooo**

Ya Tengo 3 Capitulo más escrito… **NO** demoraré en actualizar.. ya recordé mi contraseña :D Este me salio medio-Lemon o/o espero que les guste más así D Adivinen que estaba soñando Konan :P

**Contestando Review:**

**Kimiyu****: **Pues Harry Potter me visita a diario y mm... XD Nah solo suerte XD! Me alegra que te gustará el Capitulo.

**Konan el angel de Dios****: **looool XD Lo de tu Novio y pein mola :P Espero q disfrutes este Cap

**Poxi-chan****: **Gracias por leerlo 0

**Atori-chan****:** Después de los review claro que tendrán su Lemon! 0 Me alegra que te gustará PeinKonan is a pervert love :3

**Asura Aoi****:** Tranquila XD Tendrás tu lemon ... Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar U

**silent-movie****: **¿Valiente? Eso sonó bien XD Espero que te guste este Capitulo

Review Onegai!!


End file.
